


[ART] Hades-Inspired Immortal Husbands

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades (Video Game) Fusion, Canon Gay Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, In the Underworld, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani as Patroclus, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova as Archilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: After centuries of being apart, they are finally reunited.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	[ART] Hades-Inspired Immortal Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Been way too long since I've drawn anything for the Immortal Husbands! I got addicted to the Hades game and decided a fusion is needed! This is inspired by the [Hades pairing Archilles/Patroclus](https://static1.cbrimages.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/Hades-game-Achilles-Patroclus.jpg?q=50&fit=crop&w=960&h=500&dpr=1.5).
> 
> If you look carefully, I gave Nicky moon motives and Joe sun ones!
> 
> I spent way too many hours on this and refuse to spend another minute on it lol ... Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! ♥

[Please help reblog on Tumblr](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/642148242296094720/hades-inspired-immortal-husbands-by-phoenixacid)

Art Progression:

**Author's Note:**

> Comment is ♥
> 
> Let me know, who should Nile, Andy and Booker be in the Hades universe?


End file.
